Madara Uchiha
by Arekusei
Summary: Naruto lived long life, became Hokage, made his own family. But maybe it all just his dream ?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki lay on the "head" of his father and looked down at the result of his many years of effort, at his beloved village, to which he devoted his whole life.

Today seems to be an ordinary day, but the inhabitants of this village believed that this was the best day of the year and every year the whole village was consumed in a frantic celebration. The festival was organized, it was possible to take part in various competitions and at the end of the day enjoy the grandiose salute. All this was dedicated to the birth of a man who saved the whole world and became the 7th Hokage.

Now he was just lying and waiting for the night sky to be lit by the bright lights of fireworks. There was a sharp whistle, and then the sky was decorated with beautiful patterns of fiery petals of salute, with each new volley new amazing drawings appeared in the sky, they disappeared and changed ...

Naruto smiled, finally this day, a hard day for him ended and that 100 years lived were not in vain. He simply lies, enjoying a beautiful salute, and a wonderful evening. A warm wind blew his body with his light breath. The evening was awesome just wanted to lie down and remember those days when you were young and the whole world was so huge and so mysterious for you, and now ...

The cold wind touched him, returning from the realm of fantasy to the real world, and Naruto realized that this day had come. He looked at the sky for the last time trying to remember it, closed his eyes and whispered: "Finally, I will see you."

Naruto felt weightlessness, as if his body had lost weight, and just soared upwards. He flew until he felt the pain of a collision with something heavy, the body regained weight.

\- Strange, does the dead feel pain? And why do I have such a strange feeling of weakness all over my body? - Naruto opened his eyes and saw - the same night sky, stars, red moon ...

\- Red Moon? - Naruto rose abruptly, felt weak, began to stagger and fell. He looked around and saw a giant tree, on top of which a flower bloomed, large branches stretching in different directions on each of which hung white cocons.

\- It can not be ! Was it all that I saw was an illusion and the world was just a dream? But when? Did I still fall under the influence of the Eternal Tsukuyami? Heck! - Naruto wanted to punch his fist on the ground, but the blow was not stronger than a simple friendly cotton on the shoulder of a comrade. The force that he always had, just disappeared, he looked at his hands - his skin tightly covered the bones, it seemed that he had no muscles at all, he did not feel the strength in his legs, they just lay on their own.

The guy was in despair and did not notice how someone came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned and saw that an unfamiliar man with long dark hair was standing next to him, very pale sunken cheeks, eyes lacking strength, thin arms, that one could see bones. He was also barely able to stand on his feet and was holding onto Naruto's shoulder more than on his feet. The guy looked at him trying to remember who it was, in him it was possible to catch the image of someone familiar.

\- Uchiha Madara! A thought flashed through, and exactly that Madara, the founder of Konoha and the Uchiha clan, was standing in front of him. At first, the guy wanted to break free and try to attack, but he realized that Madara, like him, had no strength and that he could not do anything.

Meanwhile, while Naruto was in shock and wondered what to do, Madara took a couple of slow steps and sat down next to Naruto at the root of the tree. He also looked at the guy, realized that they were in the same deplorable state, and decided to speak first.

\- Well, we are both in dire condition and I can say that we are doomed, so I suggest that before they kill us just to talk? —Madara paused and looked at his interlocutor, trying to understand whether he agreed to speak and continued.

"Perhaps you are surprised. I, too, am a person and feel the feelings and the image of a ruthless murder machine - the result of despair and the realization that peace cannot be all this just a fairy tale that we are told by people who start wars to create the world.

"They are greedy and heartless, but I understand them because I myself became so, and the thirst for power just killed me, swallowed me completely, and it came to that for her, I killed my brother and took his eyes. Do you think that I started this war in order to become the most important and decide the fate of people? I just wanted to make this world better, to stop wars, but even after I was resurrected, I realized that wars continue and that they can only be stopped by radical methods. And in this ingenious plan, which I thought I had invented and realized, I was just a miserable pawn, just a good tool in the hands of someone. And I realized that strength, the desire to be strong should be aimed not at raising the level of one's own egoism, but for vain, but still trying to achieve peace ...

Madara was silent, he continued to look nowhere, not paying attention to the reaction of Naruto, a couple of times in the midst of his his monologue, he clenched his fists and beat them to the root of the tree, but after that he continued to look somewhere far away where the dawn would never come again.

\- For the sake of peace, people are ready for everything and we can't do anything about it. Being under gendzyutsu, I realized that everyone sees the world without wars in their own way and that everyone has their own methods of achieving it. I can not speak as eloquently as you Madara, but people I know have shown me what they are ready for the sake of peace. They also understood that it was difficult, but they continued to fight Nagato, the Perverted hermit, Itachi.

\- Itachi completely cut out his clan, he killed his parents, relatives for the sake of the world, but he did not kill his younger brother. He made him believe that killing the entire clan — a barrier to power, but in fact he simply prevented the outbreak of a civil war in the village. And all his life he was considered a traitor and was an outcast, but still he continued to bear the burden and waited for his younger brother to grow up and kill him, punishing him for treason and clear the name of the Uchiha clan.

\- Uchiha ?! So my clan no longer exists, perhaps for the better, although it is all the same. And the existence of any clan at the moment does not matter.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto must admit that you are a worthy warrior, only you and Hashirama were real people, strong in spirit and physically, who continued to believe in a better future, so before I die, I want to shake your hand." Madara held out his hand and Naruto shook it.

\- Mom, two small defenseless chicks fell out of the nest, can we help them? - Said the black jetsu

\- Of course, Mommy always helps her children.

The white figure of a woman with three eyes slowly flew through the air and she flew quietly to Naruto and Madara. She found them when one of them, or rather a blond, was talking animatedly. She decided to wait and see what happens next. She saw Madara stretching out her hand to the blond and after a couple of seconds she shakes her. She wanted to attack them imperceptibly this time, but one of them with long hair like a hedgehog raised his head and said:

\- Well, the time for dancing is over, it's time to close your eyes for eternal sleep ...


	2. Alternative ending

Naruto shook Madara's hand, when suddenly the world around him began to change, he found himself in an unfamiliar place. They were standing on a huge stone, and around them was spread a stone desert with lonely high pillars of stone.

\- You are in my memory, this is the place where I was resurrected for the first time. I have a little chakra, so listen carefully, somewhere not far from us, Kagui Ootsuki, and she probably noticed us so that we should attack first. For starters, I use the element of fire to distract her attention, of course she will absorb her completely, but you will have time to use your most powerful technique, but even if you miss, we must try to strike, I distract you, got it? And after a successful attack, we must seal it with a stamp on your hand.

\- Just for a start, I'll try to help you. - Madara said starting to fold the seals, Naruto felt the awakening of power inside his body, it slowly filled body with pleasant warmth.

\- What is it?

\- I discovered this ability when I almost died during one duel, then I didn't have the strength to even stand on my feet. I activated the sharengan to inspect the territory, but my attention was attracted by my own body, or rather what was inside. I noticed a small chakra focus next to the main one and this surprised me, after some examinations I understood. It turns out that each person has 2 chakra sources, one of which begins to release our chakra after the energy ends in the first one. Although there is one thing, but, in fact, the second focus opens only when a person is unconscious or unable to move, then the second begins to work in order to avoid death.

"Hmm, clear," Naruto replied, at which time Madara had opened a second hearth.

"Now that we have a chakra, we can beat Kagui, it will be difficult, almost impossible, but still possible."

\- Then what are we waiting for, dattebayo ! Naruto wanted to dispel the illusion, but Madara stopped him.

\- You did not hear out until the end. We can only win to survive, hardly, - Madara made a pause for Naruto to understand him, although he himself did not want to admit it.

\- The source is not eternal, after the chakra is over we die. You have to understand this, our chakra system is broken. We do not produce more chakra in you. More of it, because you have nine-tail chakra left.

"Nothing, if for the world I have to die then let it be so, because this is my way of a ninja," said Naruto, pulling on his blindfold, after which he dispelled the technique.

Naruto was at the same place, Madara was sitting next to him, he looked up and immediately immediately he folded the seal and said:

"The technique of fire is fire destruction," he breathed out a huge wall of fire that quickly burned everything around to the ground. Kaguya floated in the same place, she calmly swallowed the Madara fire chakra. Meanwhile, Uchiha used fire technique again, huge balls of fire flew towards Kaguya. This attempt was also in vain, the forces of the rivals were very different. Madara ran forward dodging the balls of fire sent by Kaguya.

Meanwhile, Naruto created a sufficient number of clones, each holding an airy shuriken in their hands. One after another, mingling together, they ran to Kaguya. The clones jumped upwards trying to hit Kaguya, not who threw their shurikens and disappeared. When all the clones disappeared, Kaguya activated the Byakugan to find Naruto, at this moment Madara attacked her from behind, but she turned around sharply and her hair fell like needles to Madara. Uchiha activated Susano and in time managed to protect himself from needles. Taking advantage of the moments, Naruto attacked Kaguyu again, he fell from above, in his right hand rotated a giant ball of chakra with wild speed. Naruto was able to slightly touch Kaguyu, but he did not cause significant harm. Madara directed Susanno's hand to Kagui, Naruto made more clones, and you ran to the enemy. Naruto darkened his eyes, the world around him staggered, barely able to stand on his feet, he stopped. Madara saw that the boy had almost no chakra left.

"We must do something," thought Madara, and then he folded the seals and said

"The heavenly attraction of all objects — An invisible force slowly attracted Kagui to Madara, even though this technique could not completely subjugate her, but she fettered her in movements. Madara struggled to keep her, but with every minute it became harder and harder.

"Naruto, don't act like a graven image," shouted Uchiha. Naruto shook his head, driving the darkness away, looked at Madara, and ran to Kaguya. The woman freed herself from the power of attraction of Rinnegan, but decided to pretend that she was in control. Her body, without resistance, flew straight to Madara. Uchiha did not suspect a trick and waited for her to strike. Kagui flew close enough to Madara, he brought a blow, Naruto was a few steps away when suddenly Kaguya sent her hair to Madara and they pierced the founder of the Uchiha clan like a knife. The man coughed up blood, his clothes changed color on the drill

Kaguya smiled and prepared to attack the blond, but Madara grabs her hair and pulls her to her body. Naruto runs up and touching Ootsuki with his hand activates the seal. Kagui froze, but not disappeared then Naruto understood.

"Madara, we are the reincarnation of Indra and Asura with you." We have to connect the seals together. Only then we will stop it, - Uchiha folded the seal and touched Ootsuki, and only then she began to disappear.

Madara's condition deteriorated and he stood on his feet.

Naruto approached him and threw his hand over his shoulder. At that moment, Naruto again felt weak and with great effort kept his feet.

"Naruto," Madara groaned. - We have to cut down the tree while it is not too late.

"I use a rassensuriken," said Naruto, he put his right free hand to the side and a small increasing suriken appeared on it.

I have to throw, thought Naruto. Madara seemed to read his mind. A chakra began to appear around him and Naruto, and gradually she acquired the contour of a large monster in her armor, becoming more and more. Naruto did not understand from whom Madara was going to defend himself, he carefully looked around - no one around. The guy looked at the shuriken's hand disappeared. He looked horrified at his hand, but Madara slapped him on the shoulder and showed a finger above. Naruto followed his instructions and was surprised. Susanno rotated a large shuriken in a giant hand.

\- Datteybio how did you do that? - Naruto asked him

\- It does not matter, now let's finish what we started.

Uchiha raised his hand back, and then with great speed threw "shuriken". The aerial shuriken flew along a predetermined trajectory and in a couple of seconds collided with a tree. He walked like a razor through a tree trunk with ease cutting it off. The tree fell, its flower slowly dried and closed, the moon lost sight of a large shareng. Madara let out a sigh of relief, but immediately a coughing fit caused him to double over, and not the grip of the chakra caused his body to fall. Naruto again felt dizzy and his consciousness dimmed. This time he could not resist.

Madara felt the blood leaving him more and more quickly, and his eyelids became so heavy that

they themselves were slowly closing.

"We won," Uchiha whispered, turned his head for the last time and looked at the horizon where the sun was already rising.

"Yes, dattebayo," answered Naruto, smiling, he continued to stare at the moon as she changed her color from red to platinum. "Even if that life was an illusion, I'm glad I was in it and ..."

Naruto dipped his finger in the blood and wrote "Akini" next to him.

The last time he looked up and looked at the moon.

His heart pounded less and less until it completely stopped. His blue eyes continued to stare up at the sky.

A soul has flown out of his body, it is finally free and no worldly problems worry anymore.

Naruto looked at his body and smiled sadly. He turned around and smiled happily as he did when he was alive and asked Madara:

\- Well, dattebayo flew to meet new adventures? "Madara just nodded his head and they rushed up ..."

The awakened people could not understand what had happened. They united and together tried to understand what happened and find a savior. Sasuke had just awakened from a dream where Itachi is alive and his clan is flourishing, did not immediately understand what happened. After a moment, he looked around and noticed something familiar. He went there and saw that the bodies of Naruto and Madara Uchiha lay on the ground. He called all. The whole crowd rushed there. Near Sasuke there was a whole crowd of people.

\- Our savior Naruto Uzumaki, he most likely won, but apparently Madara could still hurt him. Sobs were heard so many people whose faces shone with joy were now overshadowed by the sorrow of the deceased. Sakura and Tsunade tried to help him, but it was very late. Many cursed Madara for what he did, his body was kicked a couple of times standing next to shinobi.

Shikamaru, as a man paying attention, saw the blood-written word "Akini."

He carefully examined and realized that this was Naruto's last wish.

(A few years later Temari gave birth girl. Shikomaru, to the general surprise of all the relatives, called her Akini.)

The body of Naruto Uzumaki, the war hero and savior of the whole world, was buried and many strangers came to pay him respect.

Madara's body lay in the same place, it was mutilated from the "righteous anger" of people, and only one person knew that if he didn't helped Naruto, they would have died in their most cherished dreams, but fate is a cruel thing.

The man who knew true is dead, and his secret about Uchiha Madara died with him ...


End file.
